


Revenge is best served cold

by FanFicReader01



Series: Vampire Dads [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Murder, Revenge, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Quick summary of how the vamp dads got their revenge of the bastards who killed Chrissy's parents.
Series: Vampire Dads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598719
Comments: 2





	Revenge is best served cold

_Hob:_

It was only a few weeks after the tragic event that lead to the death of Chrissy’s parents, that Karlus and I had set our plan in motion. When the police had secured the room, Karlus had disguised himself as one of the cops and managed to understand what exactly happened.

Like most people in this building, the family of Chrissy weren’t the richest people. And apparently the dad had mingled with some dealers for money and drugs. That eventually led to an unpayable debt which led to actual death. I felt bad for the family.

While the police didn’t manage to unmask most of the criminals involved, Karlus and I had managed to do more. As I still remembered the guy’s face who came knocking on our door on the day of the murder, we had a clean starting point. And the criminal was idiot enough to keep hanging around the apartment block. And since he was alone, it wasn’t difficult to capture him and interrogate him.

_Karlus:_

The thug was easily captured. Outside it was raining, giving us a proper cover when he hauled him up and threw him in the trunk of our car. Then Hob drove us to an abandoned industrial park just outside the city. Around this time of the night, it could be an unsafe place for humans but not for vampires.

“Gosh, he’s a noisy lad,” I grunted. The guy in the trunk kept kicking and screaming.

“Nobody here will care about you, bud,” Hob huffed and then chuckled. When I looked at my partner, I could see some glee in his eyes. I knew where this could lead to.

Finally we parked at one of the Nissen huts. Some shadows were shifting in the rain. I peered. Ah, other vampires.

“Mind if we borrow this hut for a moment?” I smirked.

“What you up to?”

“Just some fun time with a captive,” Hob answered. The other vampires sniggered and let us through.

“This stays between us,” I added. The others grunted.

“Of course. You mind your business, we mind our own. Golden rule on this terrain, not?”

“Yes.”

There were a few holes in the roof but overall it we remained dry in here. We quickly inspected the building for possible lurkers but found none. Then I went back to the car to retrieve our victim while Hob set up the scene.

“Where are you taking me, you bastards?!” the tied and blindfolded criminal screams as soon as I take off his mouth gag.

“Shut up and walk,” I snarled.

Hob was already standing next to the rusty, uncomfortable looking chair on which I pushed the guy.

For a second I had to untie him to bind his hands against the back of the chair. As expected, the guy tried to struggle free but my grip was like iron. Hob was chuckling at the sight.

“Y-your hands. Ice cold, _what_ are you?”

“That’s not nice to task,” I acted offended before tightening the knot and the captive cursed. Then I let go of him, took a few steps back and let my partner do the work. It wasn’t’ often that Hob and I worked together. We kept our actual jobs to our own without trying to get in each other’s way. This was a nice change for once.

Hob had his arms crossed and was fiercely staring at the tied man. I bet that even with his eyes blinded, the guy could feel the vampire’s gaze on him.

“Do you even know why you’re here?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. What the hell you-” A loud pang was heard when Hob hit the guy in the face. It left a burning red mark on the guy’s cheek.

“ _I_ ask the questions. You _answer_.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” came a choked answer. Hob looked dissatisfied and spit next to the man’s feet. He walked up to him and ripped off the blindfold.

“Maybe you need some reminder.”

There was a disgusted grimace on the criminal’s face. “I don’t know.” I was surprised. Forgetting a face like Hob’s wasn’t easy. Oh wait.

“Have you hypnotised him?”

“Shit, yes I have.” My partner sighed. “Maybe I over did it. Anyway, that doesn’t matter.”

“You’re one ugly ba-,” the captive gets silenced once more by another smack in his face. This time from the other side.

“Shut the fuck up. Now, if you don’t remember this mug, do you remember the crime you’ve committed?”

“Too many,” the man in the chair chortles. 

“The apartment block you’re hanging out. _Room 27b_. There was a man. A woman. And a _fucking_ child! A little girl!” Hob’s cold eyes burn into the captive. His eyes widen as he experiences an aha moment.

“Yes, _yes_. Now I remember. We still haven’t found that bitch.”

This time it’s me dealing a punch.

“ _What the hell do you two have to do with that? Ouch, fucker!_ ”

“We’re her protective angels,” Hob decides to reply for once. That earns him laughter.

“Angels? You’re fucking demons!”

“Oh really? At least we don’t go around murdering innocent children,” my partner goes for the guy’s throat and for a moment I fear he might kill him. “My patience with lowlifes like you is really short lived. Just like you will be soon. So now I need _real_ answers. I need some names of those who are involved.”

“I won’t betray my ow-, dslkfjs” the man begins sputtering when the blond vampire’s fist closes the captive’s throat.

“I could let you live.” Suddenly Hob’s rage turns into tranquillity. Such an abrupt switch in behaviour. He lets the man go, walks away and gets back with a cool, wet towel. Carefully he dabs at the damaged skin parts and he smiles at the captive who is obviously baffled.

“I can let you live. See, I can be nice too. Whatever game suits you.” That smile, like a snake. But somehow the captive buys it.

I’ve seen Hob interrogate people in the past. Centuries ago. Though he had a more, cold posture then, he’d always had this unsuspecting rage about him too, this anger and violence. But it was this calm, calculated side that was actually terrifying. Frightening. _Exciting_.

If I were this guy, I’d rather choose a quick death or expose the secrets. Back in the day, I didn’t have the option for death. I was already dead, an immortal. I was surprised that Hob had let me go.

“Y-you’ll let me live?” the guy was in tears and I realised that the guy finally came to understand that Hob was no normal man. That he was no ordinary, fellow criminal. He’d be better of playing it safe if he wanted to live.

Now Hob was taking some notes and smiling throughout as our captive gave us all the information he knew. My partner was encouraging and praising the guy for his collaboration. This whole sudden tone shift was still chilling to me. Hob, what are you planning?

A few familiar names got dropped. Names I knew from my job as a hitman. Some drug dealers. Not the most savage, dangerous ones. Good.

“That’s all?” Hob finally asked as he put the last dot in his notebook.

The captive was tearing up and nodding. He was relieved. “Y-yes. With that, you’ve got them all. I-, I’m so sorry. I won’t ever do it again. T-thank you f-for letting me li-”

In the blink of an eye, Hob was onto the guy. His fangs bared, and soon sinking into the fat neck of the victim. He was screaming but my partner smothered him with a hand.

“Hush….”

I watched as the other vampire hit the artery and blood squirted out of the wound. Hob was cursing but tried to not let any blood go to waste. The body beneath him was squirming so much in a faint attempt to break free, the chair fell over with the man and Hob on top of him. Then the body went limp. A few minutes later, my partner stood up. Face and hands completely messy. I shouldn’t find it attractive but I did.

“Damn it, you’ve created such a mess, baby.”

Hob rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth. I walked over to him, took one of his bloodied hands in mine and brought it to my face. I smooched him and took a taste. Vile tasting blood.

“I might’ve let myself go a bit too much.”

“It’s alright,” I chuckled.

“Yeah. The bastard deserved what was coming to him. But I think I’m slipping. I’m not as calculated as I used to be,” Hob sighed and threw a look at the corpse.

“You’re becoming human, finally,” I joked. “For real. Parenting is one hell of a different life changing drug.”

_Hob:_

We got rid of the body with the help of other vampires.

“Man, he wanted to kill a child? That’s nasty. Even by my standards,” one of them said after we explained in short what happened.

In silence Karlus and I drove back to our apartment. While I went to the bathroom to wash off the last traces of blood, my partner went to Chrissy’s room to check on her.

I looked into the mirror and was of course met with nothing. I wondered if I really had the eyes of a coldblooded killer. Maybe. But having a kid had definitely softened me. Though I had still felt the thrill of interrogating someone in a violent way, I also realized that this time around, my anger was really fuelled by my protectiveness over the girl.

“I’m messed up,” I snorted and then dried myself off with a towel.

I checked on my partner and daughter. She was sleeping soundly. Karlus smiled at me and joined me in the living room.

“What are we going to do now?” he wanted to know.

I stared at the notebook in my lap. If that coward was honest, then this was our starting point. “We’ll deal with the direct offenders first. Then we’ll see… if we still want to go after the entire group.”

## ***

_Hob:_

Finding the remaining scumbags was fairly easy. They were held up in some penthouse. Karlus and I were both armed with simple guns. Behind this door, the criminals would be. I could already feel their hearts beat. A normal, unsuspecting pace. Karlus knocked on the door twice. The heart rate went up.

One guy came out with his pistol drawn. My partner sheepishly smiled and asked if he could come in.

“What, who no of course not. Who are y-,” the man tried to aim his pistol but Karlus was quicker. Three shots later and he was on the ground. The two remaining thugs ran outside and Karlus and I took them out with ease. Child’s play. I didn’t even have to use my gun.

I knelt down by one of the bodies and found a business card. Bingo. I compared the name to the one in my notebook. Correct. The first goon’s death wasn’t for nothing then.

_Karlus:_

We left an invitation card by the bodies before we escaped via the rooftop. Flying was easy if you were a bat. In the same night, I went to some of my vampire buddies and told them that there could be a feast waiting for them the next weekend.

We continued to prepare for the ‘confrontation’ and tried to keep track of the dealer gang’s activity. Hob got an confirmation message that they’d show up at the pre-arranged spot. In the meantime, our normal life continued as well. Hob and I took turns to bring Chrissy to school and help her with her homework. One day, one of her friends even came over to play.

_Hob:_

The final showdown would begin in two hours. We’d chosen a different location this time. We were in a totally different city. Chrissy was safe with one of our neighbours. We’d told them that we’d attend some adult party and that we’d be home the next day. Nobody asked further questions. Just what I liked.

“You think they know we’re vampires?” I muttered as we stood in the empty hall of the old warehouse.

“Nah, man. We left no witnesses, remember?”

“Yeah. Though I’m still not looking forward to get shot at multiple times,” I sighed.

“We’ve got backup. But it has to be convincing that we succumb to those bullets first,” Karlus reminded me. I looked up to the other levels of the building. Gleaming eyes made themselves known. Friends of Karlus. Some acquaintances of mine. And ramp tourist vampires who wanted a fun show for tonight.

Normally I wouldn’t expose myself that much, look this weak to others. But I did it for Chrissy. She’d never have to deal with scumbags like those drug dealers again.

As expected, at the agreed time a group entered the abandoned building. The supposed boss was smaller than I thought. He wore sunglasses. How extra.

“So you two bastards are the ones who took down some of my men, huh?”

“Yeah, we kinda did,” Karlus sarcastically replied. I smiled.

“Look, no weapons, alright?” I said. I displayed my empty pockets and even twirled around to get my point across. “Now we can discuss this like normal, civilized people.”

The boss was whispering something to his men before laughing out loud. “Maybe my men were a tad too soft on their victims. We don’t do nice, civilized, ‘ _friend_ ’.”

What a shame I thought, before the gunfire got opened. It was almost raining bullet. Nasty. Normal bullets may not kill us, but they still hurt like a bitch. I let myself be knocked down rather quick and Karlus followed. Once we laid there lifeless, the other vampires made their move. Like a black swarm they jumped the unsuspecting group of drug dealers who screamed and started firing again. But their ammo came to an end quickly and their lives followed.

_Karlus:_

I laid there on the ground. Hurt but not lethally wounded. Once it was clear that every heart in the hall had stopped beating I got up. I stretched a hand out to Hob who was still laying on the floor.

“Come on.”

“Urgh, thanks. Damn, they weren’t very sparing with their bullets,” he grunted as he reached into one wound to pull out the bullet. One of my friends came up to me.

“That was hilarious. Well, we didn’t get shot but…”

“It was a stupid plan,” Hob snorted. “But it worked. Tough guys weren’t as clever as I feared. Now let me have some of it too.”

While we were claiming our prize, I wondered what we should tell our kid once we got home. I was fairly certain that some of these bullet wounds wouldn’t heal _that_ quickly.

As if Hob could read my mind: “We’ll cover some spots up. Like we always do. And when she’s old enough to know, we’ll tell her she doesn’t have to live with a vengeance for we have avenged her parents’ deaths for her.”

“Good plan. And how old should she be to know the truth?”

“Eighteen? Or is that too young still?”

“Well… We’ll see. When the time is right, it will give us a hint. Just let’s get out of here after we’ve cleaned everything up. I want to change clothes.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's a decent plan? i don't have one.  
> this stuff had to go smoothly, easy peasy


End file.
